The Journal Reader
by missfrankenteen
Summary: No sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado a esa página, si al principio estaba buscando cosas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra. Al menos de momento.


**Disclaimer: Awkward. no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><span>The (Journal) Reader<span>

Su cabeza tiene forma de melón en esa foto.

La puso de fondo de pantalla por dos razones.

La primera, es una foto de Lissa y él de hace un mes, cuando comenzaron su relación y nada parecía estar mal.

(Es lógico que la gente ponga fotos de sus seres queridos, ya sea en la pared, en el ordenador o en el típico álbum de papel, ¿no?)

La segunda y principal, la propia Lissa le obligó a ponerla, argumentando que salían tan absolutamente perfectos como lo era su relación –a pesar de que estaban en una fiesta y sus caras demostraban que no estaban demasiado en sus cabales–, y además, a la chica le encanta ir diciendo por ahí que su novio es diferente a todos los demás por no andar pensando todo el tiempo en ya sabemos qué.

(Que no es que esto último tenga nada que ver con las razones por las cuales Jake tiene una foto horrorosa de fondo de pantalla en su ordenador y cada vez que lo enciende y ve esa cara tiene ganas de prenderle fuego o tirarlo por la ventana.

En realidad no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

O quizá sí.)

Lo que sí tiene que ver con esto es que por estas dos razones ocurre una consecuencia muy importante. Jake no usa su ordenador al menos que esté solo en casa. Es una promesa que siempre se ha ocupado de cumplir a rajatabla.

Matty ya se burló una vez del _balón de rugby ese que tienes por cabeza_, y no va a volver a ocurrir mientras tenga pleno control de su persona y las cosas que mete en su mochila cada mañana.

(Sí, la solución es tan fácil y rápida como cambiar de fondo de pantalla, pero si hiciera eso, Lissa se enfadaría. Y no quieres ver a Lissa cabreada.

Quieres seguir durmiendo plácidamente por la noche sin que las pesadillas te hagan despertar cada dos por tres empapado en sudor frío, así que créeme, no quieres ver a Lissa fuera de sus casillas.)

Lo malo de este tipo de promesas es que no siempre se pueden cumplir y, de un tiempo a esta parte, al profesor de Historia le ha dado por utilizar las nuevas tecnologías en su clase porque es más ameno y está comprobado que los alumnos atienden más –y eso que el nivel de suspensos sigue siendo más o menos el mismo, aunque lo más probable es que haya experimentado un aumento, pero eso es algo que el profesor nunca admitirá porque se demostraría que su método no funciona– y bueno, resumiendo un montón de cosas que los profesores dicen y los adolescentes no entienden, digamos que los planetas se han alineado en contra del chico y ahora se ve obligado a guardar un espacio en su mochila para el ordenador todas las mañanas.

(Aunque lo cierto es que nadie se entera de que lo tiene hasta que se sienta en un pupitre del aula destinada a la detención de alumnos después de clase.

Le han vuelto a castigar.

O quizá se ha hecho castigar él mismo.)

–Eh, bonito portátil, Jake… –murmura Olivia y le dedica una sonrisa mientras todos oyen la voz de Valerie apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras les da el mismo discurso de siempre, lleno de advertencias sobre cómo va a venir a ver si están haciendo los deberes cuando menos se lo esperen y todo lo que _blablablá_.

–Gracias… –responde el rubio cuando por fin Valerie decide que es un buen momento para ir a echarse la siesta en su despacho durante las próximas dos horas y los deja totalmente solos.

–¿Vienes? –pregunta la chica, pasado el tiempo de espera de rigor para asegurarse de que efectivamente Valerie está durmiendo, levantándose de la silla y colgándose el bolso en el brazo cuando ya todos han salido de la clase sin hacer mucho ruido, rumbo a la cafetería.

–Hoy no puedo, lo siento, tengo que hacer un par de cosas de Historia… –se excusa Jake, y espera a que Olivia salga de la clase para levantar completamente la tapa del ordenador.

Resopla una última vez antes de comenzar a teclear una serie de palabras en el buscador de Internet.

Tiene una impresionante cabeza de melón en esa foto, no me jodas.

….:::...

No sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado a esa página, si al principio estaba buscando cosas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y esto no tiene _nada_ que ver con la guerra. Al menos de momento.

Sus ojos amenazan con salirse de sus órbitas y no volver jamás o algo peor si continúa leyendo, pero no puede parar.

De verdad que no puede.

**Todo lo que alguna vez fue fácil se ha vuelto complicado de repente. El mejor amigo de Matty me ha besado. Y Matty no quiere que sea su novia. Porque ya tiene una. Y no importa lo mucho que quiera que desaparezca, no lo hará. Ella es real y tiene un nombre. Olivia. Y, como esperaba, es mucho más guapa que yo.**

Sólo hay dos chicas a las que _el mejor amigo de Matty_ ha besado. Y una a la que realmente le _pega_ eso de escribir.

¿Es posible que…?

**Aún después de solucionar las cosas con Kyle, mi vida sigue siendo complicada. Me gusta Matty, pero a él le gusta Olivia. Y yo le gusto a Jake, pero él está saliendo con Lissa.**

Bingo.

Es mucho más que posible que Jenna esté escribiendo un diario que cuelga después en Internet, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Uno de los mencionados en él lo está leyendo en este mismo momento, cuando debería estar haciendo los deberes, aunque sepa que nadie le va a venir a vigilar.

Y la verdad es que se siente como si estuviera violando el derecho a la privacidad de la chica de alguna manera porque _es el diario de Jenna y está publicado en Internet y me menciona en él y se supone que no debería estar leyendo esto porque es el diario de Jenna, mierdamierdamierda._

La boca se le seca y el corazón se le acelera en pocos segundos. Millones de posibles consecuencias se le vienen a la cabeza. No consigue encontrar la esquina superior derecha de la ventana donde se sitúa la equis de color rojo y de ninguna forma se ha aprendido la combinación de teclas que sirve de alternativa a estos casos. Nadie se molesta en aprender qué teclas hay que pulsar pudiendo hacer lo mismo con el dedo y un click.

_¿Y si Jenna tiene algo así como una especie de contador de visitas y sabe que he estado leyendo todo esto?_

_¿Y si deja de ser mi amiga por haberlo leído? Yo lo he encontrado sin querer y no he podido evitarlo, pero… ¿me creerá si se lo digo?_

_¿Y si…?_

–Eh, Jake, ¿qué tal el trabajo ese de Historia? –pregunta de repente Olivia en voz baja, y Jake se pega el mayor susto de su vida porque no tiene ni idea de cuándo han aparecido sus compañeros, pero ya están aquí y existe la posibilidad de que hayan visto lo que estaba leyendo–. Uh… ya veo que te tiene algo intranquilo –continúa la chica, haciendo hasta lo imposible para no echarse a reír justo cuando se oyen los tacones de Valerie acercándose a la puerta.

–Hola, chicos… –la orientadora a cada uno de los siete chicos y chicas que miran hacia sus pupitres totalmente centrados en sus trabajos, y por el tono de su voz todo el mundo sabe que acaba de despertarse–. Muy bien, así se hace, trabajando duro. Venga, ya es suficiente por una tarde, podemos irnos. ¡Venga, vamos, vamos! –exclama Valerie, dando palmadas fuertes para atraer la atención de los alumnos, que la miran abandonar la sala tranquilamente –_tanto si me seguís como si no, yo me voy y aquí os dejo encerrados hasta mañana sin comida ni agua…_– mientras recogen los cuadernos y bolígrafos que sacaron hace cinco minutos.

….:::...

Una chica amenaza con tirarle la comida encima cuando se choca con ella sin querer.

–¡Eh, tú, mira por dónde vas! –le grita antes de darse cuenta de quién es y pedir entre dientes que se la trague la tierra–. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, McKibben!

Él mira sus pómulos colorados con una ceja levantada como si fuera un perro verde y finalmente sonríe, murmurando _no pasa nada_ y moviendo las manos hacia los lados pidiéndola que pare cuando esta insiste una y otra vez en limpiarle la camiseta, que tiene una pequeña mancha en el pecho.

–Deja, deja, está bien –Matty intenta con todas sus fuerzas quitarse de encima las manos que buscan tocar lo que hay detrás de la mancha sin tirar su bandeja de comida al suelo.

Minutos después, aún se oye a la chica gritar _déjame que te ayudeeeee_ a pesar de que Matty ya está a miles de metros de distancia, sentado en el sitio que le había guardado Jake.

–Estás muy callado –apunta Matty, acercándose la pajita a la boca y bebiendo un poco antes de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta–, ¿te ocurre algo, Jake?

El rubio se limita a levantar ambas cejas haciendo como que se sorprende y a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

–Jake… –repite el chico, preocupado, mientras muerde la pajita–. ¿Ha pasado algo con Lissa?

El aludido se yergue en su asiento como si le hubieran dado una fuerte descarga eléctrica justo en el medio de la columna vertebral.

–¿Con Lissa? Por Dios, no –contesta por fin.

–Entonces, ¿qué? ¡Tío, dime qué te pasa!

–Jenna –es la única palabra que el chico es capaz de articular, y la única explicación que Matty necesita para que el semblante se le ensombrezca rápidamente.

–¿Has vuelto a besarla o te ha besado ella a ti? –pregunta Matty en voz baja después de estar un rato en silencio, luchando para no morirse de un fallo respiratorio allí mismo.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, nada de eso! –contesta rápidamente Jake, y Matty siente que ya puede respirar un poco mejor–. No nos hemos besado ni nada, es… otra cosa.

–Y bien, ¿qué cosa es?

–Creo que… no debería decírtelo.

Matty levanta una ceja, mirando a su mejor amigo fijamente.

–¿Es que te ha dicho algo malo de mí?

–No, no… al revés.

–¿Al revés?

Jake asiente, y resopla. Al final se lo va a tener que contar y no le hace ninguna gracia.

–Jenna… –comienza Jake, cerrando un poco los ojos para concentrarse en cuáles son las mejores palabras para decir tal cosa– tiene un blog en internet.

–Parece propio de ella, sí –comenta Matty.

–Ayer lo leí sin querer.

Matty no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita.

–¿Sin querer?

–Sí, sí, sin querer. No es un… –el chico traga saliva– blog en sí, es su… diario y… –cada vez le es más difícil encontrar las palabras– trata sobre nosotros.

–¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo?

–Ella, tú y yo. Jenna nos menciona en su diario.

–Es su diario, Jake. ¿No es normal que nos mencione? Somos sus… –dos palabras diferentes luchan por salir de su boca en ese momento, y Matty no está seguro de cuál de ellas traerá peores consecuencias, así que escoge la más genérica, la que no puede ser malinterpretada– amigos.

–¡Lo que no es normal es que lo cuelgue en internet para que lo leamos! –Jake ve cómo Matty aprieta los labios de repente, y se empieza a poner nervioso. Quizá sea hora de empezar a tomarse en serio eso de que probablemente se haya preocupado demasiado por el tema y haya hecho una duna de un granito de arena. ¿O era una montaña? Ya no está seguro de nada–. ¿No? ¿No?

Matty hace un leve movimiento con la mano como si estuviera saludando a alguien y Jake se da la vuelta, extrañado y confuso y con una vocecita en su cabeza que no deja de repetirle que la acaba de cagar masivamente.

–¡Jenna! –exclama Jake, y toda la sangre se le sube a las mejillas, provocando que la cara le arda.

–Hola, chicos –saluda ella, moviendo también la mano un poco hacia un lado–. ¿Puedo… sentarme con vosotros?

Después de unos incómodos momentos en los que ninguno de los tres dice absolutamente nada, Matty por fin se digna a retirar una silla vacía, en medio de los dos chicos, poniendo la mano sobre ella para que Jenna se siente, y esta no puede evitar pensar que Matty podrá pecar de ser un poco superficial en según qué momentos, pero caballero también es un rato.

Los dos chicos se sonríen fugazmente mientras Jake se pregunta por qué sigue vivo si su corazón se paró cuando vio a Jenna ahí, parada frente a su espalda y mirándolos con esa cara tan conocida para él de _¿de verdad estos dos están hablando de mí?_ o algo parecido.

–Bueno, chicos… –comienza Jenna, mientras se llena la boca mordisqueando un poco de pan, viéndose obligada segundos después a masticar y tragar ruidosamente ayudándose con agua– ¿qué os pareció entonces la última entrada que publiqué?

–Yo no he leído absolutamente nada –contesta rápidamente Matty, levantando las manos como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola en el pecho–. Pregúntale a él –continúa, señalando con la mirada a Jake.

–¿Jake? ¿Has leído mi última entrada?

El chico niega levemente con la cabeza, inseguro de lo que ocurrirá después.

Jenna hace un movimiento con la cabeza, ladeándola un poco como si pensara lo siguiente que va a decir, asiente para sí, y sonríe.

–Casi es mejor que no la hayáis leído, sí –concluye, dejando escapar una risita de alivio sin darse cuenta.

–¡Ahora sí que tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que escribes de mí ahí, J-Town! Gracias por darme algo para leer esta noche –bromea Matty, aplastando la pajita con sus dientes al reírse cuando Jenna le da un manotazo en el hombro.


End file.
